<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Voltron by Aquilaaqua</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560435">Voltron</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquilaaqua/pseuds/Aquilaaqua'>Aquilaaqua</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Keith Kogane-Wayne [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender, Young Justice (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, set in vld s7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:29:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquilaaqua/pseuds/Aquilaaqua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Voltron has returned to Earth. Together with the Justice League and the Team, they mount Earth's defenses against Sendak's invasion forces.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Keith (Voltron), Keith &amp; Krolia (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) &amp; Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Keith Kogane-Wayne [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1191154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Voltron</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As mentioned in Brothers, I am posting the rest of the parts in note form and not write the story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>•	After Voltron defeated Lotor and Sincline, they seal the rifts by destroying the Castle of Lions, but they don’t get flung into three years ahead but only one year<br/>•	After the events of E1, Krolia treats Keith’s injuries from the fight against the clone and they talk about Bruce<br/>•	Keith regrets leaving on bad terms with him after all that he had done for him. Keith admits that the reason why he got into fights with Bruce is because he found out about his secret identity as Batman but was hurt that he never told him. And Jason’s death scared him into pushing Bruce and Dick away in fears that they will eventually abandon him which they unintentionally did during his time in the desert<br/>•	Krolia advices him to talk it out with them and let them know how he feels about the whole thing. Keith is afraid that he and Dick will see him as a monster because of his Galra side but Krolia tells him that if they care for him, they would not care about his Galra side, just like Shiro did<br/>•	After checking in with the BoM, Krolia follows them to Earth with Kolivan’s permission with a promise to investigate the Altean colony and possibly converge with them on their way to Earth<br/>•	Along the way, they pick up Matt’s crew and learn that Sendak is on their way to Earth and is closing in on their solar system<br/>•	(Ep 6’s events happen and they are able to advance their trip back to Earth)<br/>•	Meanwhile, with the JL’s help, Sam was able to build the MFEs and the Atlas within a year but is unable to find a power source for it<br/>•	The Lions arrive within Earth’s orbit and are intercepted by the JL<br/>•	They are allowed to board the Watchtower where they debriefed the JL and UN<br/>•	Then, Matt, Lance, Hunk, Pidge, Allura, Coran and Shiro head back down to Earth to reunite with their families and help with shifting through Sendak’s memories to discover what he’s planning<br/>•	Keith and Krolia remain behind with the rebel crew to wait for the BoM’s arrival<br/>•	Keith and Batman manage to speak in private and Keith reveals that he knows that Bruce and Batman are the same person<br/>•	Bruce asks why he never said anything which Keith said that he wanted Batman to be the one to tell him<br/>•	They apologize for all the secrets kept between them and reconcile <br/>•	Keith asks for Dick and Krolia to join them and tells Dick and Bruce about his Galra heritage<br/>•	They are shocked but accept it<br/>•	They head down to Earth where Allura is building a new arm for Shiro. They witness the operation and cheer for Shiro’s new arm<br/>•	They are interrupted by an emergency transmission from Mars and are warned that Sendak’s troops are approaching Earth’s orbit and will arrive in three days’ time<br/>•	Wasting no time, the leaders began to plan their course of action<br/>•	the MFEs fly the Paladins out to space where they summoned the Lions to them. The JL and YJ mobilize to defend Earth. Those with flight abilities fly out to join the Paladins in the fight while the others head down to Earth to prepare the ground defenses led by Nightwing and joined by the MFEs<br/>•	Shiro and Coran remains back with Sam to find a way to get the Atlas off the ground to join them<br/>•	When the Paladins form Voltron, Sendak uses his secret weapon which is the downsized Zaiforge Cannons for easier transportation but just as deadly<br/>•	He fires on Voltron, causing the Lions to disengage and the Paladins to blackout<br/>•	They are caught by Sendak’s cruiser’s tractor beam<br/>•	The JL attempt to save them but they are outnumbered<br/>•	The Paladins telepathically controlled the Lions to free them<br/>•	Coran and Sam managed to get the Atlas up and running and join the space battle with Shiro commanding the vessel<br/>•	Sam realizes that Sendak had outfitted several command ships with miniature Zaiforge Cannons and umbrellas that act as reflectors. If all the beams combined, they can destroy Earth<br/>•	The JL then focus their attack on the umbrellas with the BoM covering for them while Voltron takes down the command ships<br/>•	But all parties are overwhelmed by the Galra forces<br/>•	Shiro makes a risky move to infiltrate Sendak’s ship to disrupt the control crystal which buys them enough time to destroy the command ships and umbrellas<br/>•	Shiro and Sendak duke it out as the ship falls onto Earth <br/>•	the Lions guide the ship to an unpopulated spot while the JL and BoM drive away the remaining forces and Keith kills Sendak<br/>•	Their victory is short lived when a robot arrives from space while the JL are distracted by the Galra forces<br/>•	Hunk evacuates Shiro and the ground forces to the Atlas while the other Lions try to fight off the robot<br/>•	But the robot is too powerful. Even when they managed to form Voltron and have support from the Atlas and MFEs, the robot overwhelms them and drains Voltron<br/>•	Shiro managed to transform the Atlas into a robot to match the enemy robot though it was unable to match up to it<br/>•	This however buys Voltron time to recover and they discover the enemy robot’s weakness, defeating it<br/>•	However the robot is about to self-destruct so they use their remaining power to lift it into space<br/>•	The robot explodes safely but the power behind it sends the Lions hurtling back down to Earth<br/>•	The Justice Leaguers in space return in time and try to slow down their descent but were unable to<br/>•	The Lions end up crashing in separate locations and the JL quickly evacuated them to the garrison for medical treatment though they brought Keith to the Watchtower due to his Galra biology</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>